fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ludius Grande Di Tetsuya/Battles
---- Battles Recruitment Battles *'Clash of Thunder and Lava ' **'Location:' Forest Border between Fiore and Seven. **'Opponent(s)': Mizuki Tachibana **'Description': Hearing wind of an extraordinary wandering mage that was seen spotted near the borders between Fiore and Seven, Tetsuya storms off to meet this mage in order to gauge their skills to see if he can convince them to join his guild. After having no luck of tracking her down, Tetsuya stumbles upon a figure running through the forest and follows them to an open lake where he confronts a mysterious girl who may or may not be the one who he has been searching for the entire time. **'Result': Loss **'Recruitment': *'Demons of Desierto ' **'Location:' Capital City of Desierto **'Opponent(s)': Sa'luk al-Tair **'Description': After being approached with an offer to be the bodyguard of a wealthy lord of Desierto, Tetsuya accepts the agreement after being informed of the powerful and dreadful assassin that is after his employer's life. Per usual, the prospect of finding another powerful individual to join his guild spurs Tetsuya's desire to meet this assassin but will this mysterious renegade prove to be much more than just a dangerous foe in battle for the young guild master? **'Result': Win **'Recruitment': *'A Spar to Remember ' **'Location:' Jazz's Gym - Underground Arena **'Opponent(s)': Jazz Adams **In the midst of still searching for powerful mages across Ishgar to join in his rising guild, a younger Tetsuya's journey takes him to an unfamiliar location as he visits a gym to meet the owner whose gained quite the reputation as a fierce brawler that Tetsuya has set his sights on. What awaits the excited guild master is a sparring session against a formidable opponent who also happens to be quite the attractive woman who is more than skilled enough to give Tetsuya a run for his money. **'Result': Loss **'Recruitment': *'First Meeting: Heat against Lightning!' **'Location:' Dawn Horizon Training Room **'Opponent(s)': Amaryllis Dawn **'Description': A stranger accidentally stumbles upon the hidden guild base of the Dawn Horizon guild during one of her training sessions and ends up meeting the infamous guild master, Ludius Grande Di Tetusya who becomes quite interested in what kind of powers this strange girl has up her sleeve. **'Result': Win **'Recruitment': *'Thunder vs. Light: Showdown of Guild Masters ' **'Location:' Outskirts of City **'Opponent(s)': Heliconia Aster **'Description': Heliconia, the former guild master of Oculus Solis visits a local bar in her search to find the Dawn Horizon guild and happens to stumble upon a mysterious stranger who just so happens to be the guild master of the guild she is looking for. As per every recruit looking to join the guild, Tetsuya begins the test of seeing just what kind of skills this calm and collected beauty has up her sleeve and the two engage in a light sparring session outside of town. **'Result': Win **'Recruitment': *'Titanic Battle In the Forest' **'Location:' Forest within Fiore Border **'Opponent(s)': Tolsa **'Description': Tetsuya's search for more promising individuals to join his guild leads him to chase the rumors of a powerful mage wandering through the forests outside of Fiore. Taking off, he finds this strange traveler who clearly seems to be aggravated about something and challenges him, wanting both to test his power to see if he's skilled enough to be a member of Dawn Horizon but also out of a desire to know what angers the mysterious man. **'Result:' Win **'Recruitment': *'Lost and Found' **'Location:' Forest of Snow **'Opponent(s)': Junko Jimahakai **'Description': Rumors have been spreading of a mage that has been hunting down vampires and other undead creatures somewhere within the Forest of Snow and Tetsuya rushes off to meet this individual. The person he expected to meet surely wasn't this emotionless cute young girl? And why are her eyes so empty? Can Tetsuya prevail and convince this enigma to join his ever expanding guild of misfits? **'Result:' Win **'Recruitment': *'The Sunken Place' **'Location:' Sin **'Opponent(s)': Renesmee **The Alliance has picked up on treading rumours regarding a mysterious assassin located in the far eastern region of Ishgar, in the country known as Sin and as expected, Tetsuya's hunt for a new comrade urges him to search them out. However, how will Tetsuya deal with an assassin who may be unable to be convinced as her heart may have already fallen into an unrechable darkness? What if that's not the only shadow looming over the stoic assassin? **'Result': Win **'Recruitment': TBD Trivia *Each of Ludius's fights with his guild mates are in essence, his way of "recruiting" them as he only desires strong individuals to join his guild and feels that fighting each of them one on one allows him to best guage their strength. *The only individual who has defeated Tetsuya and has not joined his guild afterwards is Jazz. *The Main Storyline details fights and events that transpire in current time (X795), while those in the Side Storyline are fights that transpire before X795 and are used as more of filler to show each character's recruitment. For example, fights that take place between X790 and X794 are during Tetsuya's late teenager years while the guild was still being created. Fights that take place in X795 or beyond are all happening in the current timeline in Tetsuya's early adulthood, after Dawn Horizon has become infamous throughout the world